Merlin!
by dolphingirl1991
Summary: oliver twist style ; merlin is an orphan who goes to Camelot to seek is fortune he meets arthur the pickpocketer, fagin, uther and his daughter morgana t for now vilolant bits in some chapters might be raised to M later enjoy! and REVEIW
1. Prologue

**Please review guys! enjoy!**

Merlin!

In a quiet street, in a quiet village a sound of a woman is heard screaming, begging for help. No one see's to it as the village is small and poor, but small children who are on the streets listen and pray that the screaming stops soon and whoever is screaming are at peace. Only the adults of the village know that the screaming is coming from the work house a vile old building situated at the top of the hill with iron gates to keep the orphans inside. The village never sees or hears the orphans, the only children they see are the ones that are at peace and their bodies are pulled away in the funeral carts with the pretend mourners following to the over crowded churchyards.

Now within the walls of the workhouse a small fragile women lay on a small thin mattress she had beautiful black air that was covered in sweat, her feet had blisters on them from the walking she had done. Earlier in the day she had walked into the village and had collapsed in the square. The villagers quickly scooped her up and took her to the workhouse they could see she was with child and that it was on its way. The woman was being cared for by a surgeon and a old women. Both of them kept telling the women to push with all her strength she had left. Eventually after three minutes a child was born he was small and had bright blue eyes just like the blue sky that was seen on a bright sunny day and small ruffles of black hair that was black as the coal that was by the stove.

"Congratulations it's a boy."The surgeon said taking the small child away to be cleaned up. The old women hovered over the bedside.

"well done child"

she said and walked over to inspect the child. "he's a healthy looking boy."

The women in the bed was breathing lightly she feebly raised her face from the pillow and said

"let me see my child and then I can die."

You musn't talk about death yet. Said the surgeon handing the women her new born child and then leaving her and walking to sit with the old women in the corner.

"my son you will be the greatest perso anyone will be proud of. You will make me proud. I love you"

with those last few words the women layed her head down and took her last breath. Immediately the child began to cry out for food which made both the old women and the surgeon race to the bedside. The surgeon checked for a pulse but there was nothing he scooped up the child and handed him to the old women.

It's over, she's gone"

"ah, poor dear so it is" she aid taking a sip from a green bottle which she kept in her pocket. "poor child a life without a mother"

"you needn't bother sending him up to me if he cries, it's very likely he will troublesome. Give him a little gruel if he gets hungry" with that the surgeon put on his hat and gloves. Before leaving he looked to the young women and said.

"she was a good looking girl, where did she come from"

"she was brought here this morning, she collapsed in the village. She must have been walking for quiet some time as her shoes were ripped to shreds, but where she's from nobody knows and will know"

"just as I thought the old story, she has no wedding ring or no identity, well I bid you goodnight."

The surgeon walked out leaving te child in the hands of the women, before she started caring for the child she took another sip out of her bottle then proceeded to dress the infant wrapping him up in a blanket.

"I wonder what they'll call you when they see you young child and what will become of you"

Little did she know that he will be called Merlin and will go on to great things and will find a family who will love him and care for him.


	2. the workhouse

**sorry it's taken so long uni work took over but after this week i'll be back to writing this up haven't got a beta reader yet so sorry if some things don't make sence but i'm trying**

**enjoy and reveiw please!**

Merlin grew up to look like his mother he had her eyes, he didn't know what she looked like but he had an idea. He was brought up by hand and was victim of treachery and deception. Merlin was always hungry for food but never complained about it. When he was born reports were sent straight to the workhouse authorities and word was sent straight back that Merlin should be brought up in a branch workhouse three miles away. They were rolled about the floors doing chores everyday and were fed food but only little they wore little clothing. An elderly female called Mrs. Mann supervised each child. She took Merlin in and raised him up within the parish rules.

So that's where Merlin stayed until his ninth birthday. It had started off as normal Mrs. Mann got the children up at 6am to start their chores before having breakfast at 8am. Around this time Merlin always needed to eat something usually he felt like he was going to pass out on a chore, which was never good when Mann was about, the last time he did he ended up being thrown into a cupboard for two days with only little food to eat. But on this particular day Mr. Bumble the beadle knocked on the gates of the house he had come to take Merlin away to the big workhouse.

"Goodness is that you Mr. Bumble" Mann said shouting out the window to the gates.

Mann turned round to a maid and said. "Take Merlin and get him washed up while I go deal with Mr. Bumble.

Merlin was ushered out the room before he had the chance to see who was banging on the gate. Mrs. Mann rushed outside and started unlocking the gate.

" Mr. Bumble, how glad I am to see you surely. I had forgotten that the gate was bolted on the inside, on account of the dear children being kept safe. Walk in sir."

Mr. bumble was a fat man he had a kindred spirit and shook Mrs. Mann's hand before entering the building.

"Do you think this respectful to keep the parish officers waiting at your gate, when they come here upon business mame." Mr. bumble said as he was led into the small parlor. The parlor had a brick dark floor. He sat down on the nearest chair and placed his hat and cane on the table.

"Would you like a drop of something Mr. bumble?"

"Not a drop"

"Are you sure, not a little drop with a lump of sugar on cold water in it."

"What is it?"

"Why sir, it's gin. I'm obliged to keep it in the house and give a drop to the infants when they are sick."

Mrs. Mann handed the glass over Mr. Bumble stared at it for a second then raised it up.

"I drink to your health Mann" he took a sip and placed the glass on the table.

"Now to business, the child that was half-baptized as Merlin Emrys, is today nine years old if I'm not mistaken"

"Bless that young Merlin, such a beautiful young boy"

"We at the parish have never been able to track who his father was or where his mother came from, we even offered a ten pound reward to anyone who knew of anything which was the raised to twenty pound. But no one came forward."

"But how did he come to get his name Merlin?"

"I invented it Mann"

"You Mr. Bumble?"

"I Mann, we name our foundlings in alphabetical order, the last one was a D I named him Dewey, this one was an E I named him Emrys. I have got names written down to the end of the alphabet."

"Why, you're quite a literary character sir"

"Perhaps I maybe, but right now that Merlin us too old to be living here, the board are determined to have him back into the house and have sent me to collect him at once."

"I will go fetch him directly sir, just wait here won't be a moment"

Mrs. Mann walked out the room leaving Mr. bumble to finish his drink.

During all this Merlin had been taken into the bathroom which wasn't clean and smelt awful, there he was stripped of his clothing and been scrubbed all over his body by the maid, when she had finished with him Merlin had hardly any dirt on him at all. By the time Mrs. Mann had come for him he had been dressed in his clothing and his hair had been brushed. Before she took him to Mr. Bumble she pushed Merlin against the wall and held him there.

"Listen you! There is a man downstairs asking for you, when he asks you a question I want you to get upset! Do you understand me?"

Merlin who was scared to say anything, just nodded.

"I said do you understand me?" Mrs. Mann said digging her fingers into Merlin's shoulders.

"Yes!" Merlin almost screamed.

"Yes what?

"Yes Mrs. Mann"

"Good that's better now follow me and stand up straight!" she said walking away from the frightened infant.

When they reached the parlor Merlin looked up at the stranger and was lost for words.

"Bow to the gentleman Merlin" he heard Mrs. Mann say. He did as he was told and then stared at the mans cane he held.

"Now then Merlin will you come with me? Mr. Bumble said.

Merlin was about to say yes happily when he saw Mrs. Mann's fist raise up behind Mr. Bumble.

"Will she come with me?" Merlin quickly said making sure he had tears in his eyes.

"No she cannot come, but she will come see you when she can, now come along we have a long walk back."

Mrs. Mann gave Merlin a lot of hugs and kept saying how much she will miss him when he's gone, she gave him a piece of bread for the journey and off they went. Merlin wore a black cap for the journey and walked alongside Mr. Bumble and held onto his thick jacket so to not lose the men and get lost.

When they reached the workhouse Merlin was taken straight in and tried to take as much in as he could, he watched the big metal gates being shut by young boys, It was different to the small wooden one he had grew up with.

'Now then Merlin you're going to straight to work in here but first you are going to the board' said Mr. Bumble pulling the young boy along inside.

As the doors slammed shut Merlin started to get scared, everything looked bare and dark, it wasn't what he had expected. Before Merlin knew it he was pushed into another room with seven men staring down at him, the only thing he could look at was the food spread on the table. He knew they must be rich people and thought that they might let him have some.

"Bow to the board Merlin" ordered Mr. Bumble

Merlin did as he was told and quickly bowed to the table rather then the men staring at him.

"What's your name boy?" said one of the men who was a big fat bloke.

Merlin went speechless at the sight before him he couldn't say anything but just mumbled quietly.

"Boy you know you are an orphan don't you? And that you have no mother or father and that you were brought up by the parish?"

At those words Merlin felt tears in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away before anyone could see

"Yes sir" he quickly said.

"I hope you say your prayers every night and pray for the people who look after you?" another man said.

"Yes sir" Merlin stammered.

"Good lad, now Bumble he will begin work after lunch, after that he is to be up at six every morning and begin chorus like the others," said the fat man.

Mr. Bumble nodded and took Merlin away from the room away from the smell of hot food, Merlin wished he wasn't here he wanted to be back the old wooden house at least he was happy and had friends there'.

When the lunch bell rung Merlin had just got into his new clothes which were nothing special just a gray top and trousers that were dirty and had holes in them, he didn't dare ask why he couldn't stay in his old clothes. He walked into the food hall, which had long wooden tables and benches, the room was made out of grey stone and was very cold to sit in, there was railings on the windows. When he saw the other boys they just looked at him and walked away Merlin felt hopeless, he was told to line up with his bowl and wait until he was given food. He hoped it was better then what he had before he come here. But he was wrong.

The food was awful, cold gruel which had no taste and didn't fill his stomach up at all, he tried to savor it as much as he could, after a few days he eventually got used to his routine getting up at six doing chorus having lunch then more chorus tea then bed. One night the boys in his room decided enough was enough they wanted more food but who was going to ask.

"I'm not going to you can"

"No way"

The day came when they were going to do it, after they had eaten the gruel one of the boys on Merlin's table took out a handful of string.

"Ok boys pick one, whoever gets the shortest then goes and asks for more," he said placing his hand on the table.

Each boy took one everyone except Merlin who refused.

"No I don't want to" he said.

"Go on you have to! Pick one."

"No!"

"Yes Merlin do it or we'll eat you trust me we can do it we're all starving"

"Fine"

Merlin picked a piece of string and slowly pulled it and bad luck had struck he had the shortest piece, all eyes of the table were on him, all the boys nudged him pretending to bite him. He knew he had to do it so he picked up his bowl and got up.

He walked up to the Mr. Bumble and the cook who were looking at him alarmed; Merlin rose his bowl up and said.

"Please sir I want some more"

"What?" Mr. bumble shouted.

"Please sir I want some more!"

"More!"

Merlin dropped his bowl and legged it around the room dodging the men who were trying to catch him, the rest of the boys started chanting run run run. He could hear the cook shouting to catch him but all he could think about was how stupid he had been asking for more. He climbed up the railing to reach the window but it snapped and he fell straight into the man's arms before he knew it he was placed in front of Mr. Bumble who grabbed him with such force and pulled him to the boardroom.

"Gentleman I beg your pardon but Merlin here has asked for more" he said.

"For more?" said the fat man

"Yes sir"

"Get him out of here Bumble we don't want children like him here and around the other children put a notice up on the gates for him to be sold, but for now throw him in the solitary room and teach him that he shouldn't have asked for more'

"Yes sir"

Merlin was taken into a dark corridor he couldn't see where he was going, he tripped twice but clung onto the rope he had over his hand which was being pulled by a horrible scary looking man. He was thrown into cold room that had one small window and chains around him as soon as the door slammed Merlin sunk to the floor and cried his eyes out he had no idea what was about to happen to him. He wished he could die so he would be free and with his mother. For a week Merlin stayed in that room, he was taken out each morning into the bitterness weather and had his head held under a cold water tap that sent chills down his body next was into the food hall and Merlin was made to stand at the front of the hall and flogged for his actions which warned the other boys to not to what he had done. Then it was back into the dark room with only little food and water to wait for another day before it all happened again. This went on for three weeks Merlin kept praying that he would die soon he couldn't bare the pain anymore he pleaded, screamed at them to stop and release.

One morning as the man came to collect him to begin his day of horror Mr. Bumble came and stopped him.

"Merlin someone wants to meet you, you might be sold and leave this place later today thank god." He said as he put Merlin's cap on and pulled him from the room and out the building.

Merlin couldn't believe it his heart had leapt as soon as he heard that he could be leaving this dreadful place. Finally his wish had been answered.


	3. the funeral parlour

**Another chapter sorry for the delay but good news I have now finished uni so I can put more time into the story**

**Please review **

Chapter 3 – the funeral parlour

As soon as Merlin was outside in the snow clinging onto Mr Bumbles coat, he couldn't believe how different it looked from when he first stepped into the workhouse. It had been days since he had a breath of fresh air and couldn't believe how quickly the weather had changed. He remembered it was breezy when he walked in but everything was white and cold he just wanted to play but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to if he didn't want to be whipped in front of everyone.

For some time Mr Bumble pulled Merlin along without notice he kept his head held high and hoped that he could get rid of Merlin once and for all. As they both walked near to the funeral parlour Merlin was shocked he didn't know where he was going and hoped it wasn't to that dark black lifeless shop he could see. They both stopped just outside the door and before Mr Bumble knocked he bent down to Merlin. And said.

"Merlin, take your cap off"

"Yes sir" he responded and pulled his cap off holding by his side.

"Good now you must be good or else!"

"Oh I will sir"

With that Mr Bumble knocked. Moments later the door swung open and tall pale man dressed in black stood in front of him. Merlin didn't know what to think he could feel a tear in his eye and quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed.

"This the boy Bumble?" said the man.

"Indeed it is Mr Sowerberry this is young Merlin Emrys." Said Mr Bumble patting Merlin on the back before taking hold of his hand and pulling him in side the shop. Mr Sowerberry was just opening the shutters to let light into the room but even with the shutters open the room was so dark Merlin had be careful he didn't trip over any coffins as he was being pulled. Mr Sowerberry took a candle and walked over to Merlin he stared at him for some time before shouting.

"Mrs Sowerberry"

"What is it?" said a voice coming from the back of the shop.

"Will you have the goodness to come here a moment dear?"

A small chubby woman walked out the back door and stood next to Mr Sowerberry.

"Aah my dear, this is the boy from the workhouse I told you of"

Merlin felt a nudge behind him so he quickly bowed to the women.

Mrs Sowerberry walked all round Merlin a few times before standing next to her husband.

"Dear me! He's very small!

Merlin heard Mr Bumble cough before saying.

"Yes Mrs Sowerberry he is rather small but don't worry he'll grow, he'll grow"

"I dare say he will, on our victuals and drink, I see no saving in parish children for they always cost more then they're worth!" said Mrs. Sowerberry.

"Well my dear."

"Well what?"

Merlin was getting tired by just standing there watching everything happen but he was still scared that if he made the wrong move or said the wrong word who knows what would happen to him. He had no choice to just stand praying he could move about soon or else he would collapse and be pulled back to workhouse to face more horrific things. Whilst he was stood there thinking he didn't notice that Mr Sowerberry had placed his hand on his head.

"But my dear there's an expression of monarchy on his face, which is very interesting. He would make a delightful mute."

"Henry what are you going on about?"

"I don't mean a regular mute dear to attend grown up funerals, but only for the children's practice. It would be very new to have a proportion you may depend upon it. It would have a suburb effect plus he does have black hair that will go nicely with the uniform. He said taking his hand off Merlin's head and walking back to his wife who just looked at Merlin.

"Maybe Henry you might have had a good idea. Mr Bumble we'll take the boy but only for a trial."

"But even so Mrs Sowerberry you still need to pay for him to stay here. What with the food we need to feed the others at the workhouse" Mr Bumble said holding his hand out for money.

At first Mrs Sowerberry stood thinking, Merlin almost thought that was it and he would be heading back to the workhouse, just as Mr Bumble grabbed his hand to take him back Mrs Sowerberry grabbed Merlin and pulled him back.

"We'll take him, Henry pay £5 for Merlin"

Mr Sowerberry went and got some money out of the till and handed to Mr Bumble who counted it, before leaving the shop he spoke to Merlin directly.

"Listen boy I don't want to hear your name again or have to come here and take you back, dyer understand?'

"Yes sir" Merlin squeaked out. With that Mr Bumble left, Merlin wanted to leap for joy he was free and out the horrid place forever he hoped. He was brought back to his surroundings when Mrs Sowerberry spoke she was pointing to a painting on the wall that had a man walking in front of a funeral carriage. The man in the painting was all in black and wore a pointed hat.

"Do you think you could be like that man up there?" she said.

Merlin looked closely at the painting before replying.

"Maybe if I had a hat."

Mr Sowerberry took one that was hanging up and placed it on Merlin, the hat was too big for Merlin it went over his eyes, he could just about see the floor and work out who was who by there feet, other then that he couldn't see.

"Well it doesn't fit well, but it'll have to do. Now Merlin do you think you can walk in front of a coach with a crowd watching over you."

"Yes Miss I think I can."

"Good Merlin that can be your job." She said taking the hat off him, Merlin was happy he could see the room again.

"Now Merlin have you eaten yet? Mr Sowerberry asked.

"No sir."

As soon as he replied his no Mrs Sowerberry shouted to bring some food up that had been left for the dog. When the maid Charlotte walked in carrying a plate he couldn't believe his eyes. There on the plate was meat he grabbed the plate and ate everything on it savouring every bite. If he was staying here and eating meat everyday then he wouldn't leave for anything and didn't care what job he got given. When he was finished the plate got taken away. He noticed Mrs Sowerberry throwing a thin blanket and pillow down under the counter, when she was finished she turned to him and said.

"Now then Merlin, your beds here under the counter. I hope you don't mind sleeping with the coffins, but it doesn't matter whether you do or don't, cos you can't sleep anywhere else."

She lit a candle placed it on the counter and left. Merlin was alone and it was dark he could he the wind whistling out the shutters he didn't want to look at the coffins so grabbed the candle and quickly hid under the covers. He thought as long as I can see the candle I'll be safe. At this point he was missing living in the workhouse at least he knew he was safe and no one could get in the gates without being caught. Where as he if anyone broke in then he would be the first person they could get to. He shut his eyes praying that no one would get to him and eventually drifted off to asleep.

After a few days off sleeping under the counter he thought about how He has had a good few days working at the parlour going out with Mr Sowerberry picking up bodies arranging funerals. He didn't mind it at all as he got more food from helping out more. One morning Merlin was woken up by someone banging the door he thought is someone trying to break in so he stayed hidden under the sheet.

"Open the door wills yer?"

Merlin instantly knew that someone wanted to be let in so he leapt out of his make shift and started unbolting the door.

"You the new boy then?" he heard someone shout from the other side.

"Yes sir." Shouted Merlin as he struggled with the last door bolt.

"Figures how old are yer"

"Ten sir"

When Merlin to get the last bolt unlocked he swung the door open there stood a tall lad Merlin knew he was in his 20s by the look of him. The lad was wearing a beige jacket with matching trousers that had holes in them so he knew that this lad wasn't rich at all. His hair was combed back and he had rather black teeth. At the sight of him Merlin took a dislike to him but he knew he couldn't refuse whoever this lad was so carried on with what he had been taught to say to customers who were looking for coffins.

"Do you want a coffin sir?" Merlin bravely asked.

"No I do not do I even look like I do."

Merlin looked at the man before saying. "No I don't think you do."

The young lad walked in and sat on the chair at the table, he combed is hair with his hands before turning back to Merlin who just stood and stared at this strange man.

"You don't know who I am I suppose work us?"

"No sir" Merlin answered walking towards the table forgetting that he had forgotten to close the door to stop the wind coming in.

"I'm Mister Noah Claypole and you're under me," he said standing up and looking over Merlin. Merlin didn't know what to do at this point whether to shout for help or keep quiet. He was too scared whether the lad would hurt him in some way. Just as he was about to shout Charlotte walked carrying two plates. Noah stopped thinking about hurting the boy and turned to Charlotte, who was setting the plate on the table near the open fire.

"Ello Noah, why don't you come near the fire where it's warm. I saved you a nice little of bacon from the masters breakfast"

Noah did what he was told and sat next to Charlotte.

"'Oh Charlotte you do please me."

Merlin stared in disgust at the two of them who were obviously in love, he had to shut his eye when he saw Noah lean in for a kiss but Charlotte stopped him as she had noticed the front door was wide open. She pulled away from Noah who looked over at Merlin. He could tell that Noah was angry for not getting a kiss but he carried on eating the bacon she had kindly saved him.

"Merlin why is the door wide open, go and shut it at once."

Merlin opened his eyes and quickly shut the door then went about opening the shop shutters as Charlotte asked. When he was done Charlotte handed him a plate with scraps of meat on.

"There's your food, take it away into your bed and eat it and make haste, for they'll want you to mind the shop later. D'ye hear?

As Merlin sat down to enjoy his meal he overheard Noah and Charlotte talking about him, saying that everyone had left him alone, his family or relatives had left him on his own. Merlin focused on eating the meat he had before the tears came into his eyes. As Merlin ate he started to daydream of him going to Camelot to seek his relatives and his fortune. He was so into his daydream that he didn't see Noah get up and walk towards him. Charlotte had taken the plate back to the kitchen. Noah banged on the counter, which made Merlin jump, and brought him back to reality. He looked up and saw Noah standing over him.

"Hey workus, what you dreaming off. Your mother? How is she?"

At the sound of his mother being mentioned Merlin bowed his head and hurriedly wiped a tear that fell down his cheek.

"You leave her out of this, she's dead."

"Oh is she? What she die of then shortage of breath?" Noah said whilst sitting down at the table. Merlin stayed where he was.

"Never you mind." He said trying to control his anger.

"Oh but Merlin I do mind."

Merlin lifted his head to look at Noah who was smiling at the sight of the orphan he was teasing.

"You better not say anything more about my mother."

Noah stood up he was starting to angry at the way the young boy was answering back.

"Better not! Better not! The work' us cheap stake. Your mother was good'un she was. But she also was a regular right- down bad'un."

Merlin leapt up and stood clutching his fist, at this point he could feel his anger boiling up.

"What did you say?" he said.

Noah replied with out the hint of fear on his face.

"A regular right down bad'un work'us, and it's a great deal better that she died when she did, or else she'd been hard labouring in bride well, or transported, or hung."

Noah started to walk away from Merlin but before he got to the door he heard Merlin run and pounce on him. Merlin was punching and kicking Noah all over. He was out of control all Noah could do was to try keep his balance whilst trying to pull Merlin off. Merlin fought with all his might and pushed Noah to the floor where he carried on punching. Merlin kept punching and punching he could hear Noah shouting for help and soon enough he felt two arms pull him, he tried to wriggle out the hands but failed and was soon pushed into a coffin and before he could climb out he was trapped.

Charlotte and Mrs Sowerberry could hear shouting and when they got the shop the sight they saw. Noah on the floor with Merlin over him. They Mrs Sowerberry quickly grabbed Merlin whilst Charlotte found an empty coffin. Both of them pushed Merlin inside and all three of them sat on top with Merlin banging the lid with all his might.

"Noah go fetch Mr Bumble and hurry up about it" Mrs Sowerberry said.

Noah legged it out the shop as quickly as he could and ran to the workhouse. He banged on the gate demanding for Mr Bumble. When the man came out he explained what just happened and Mr Bumble grabbed his hat and stick and followed Noah back to the funeral parlour. He will have to deal with Merlin once and for all. Double the whipping he had at the workhouse.

What seemed like hours for the two women still sat on the coffin, Merlin had gone quiet soon after Noah had left, but they didn't dare move off the coffin. When the two men returned Mr Bumble looked around the shop looking for the lad, he then noticed the two women sat on the coffin.

"Is he, is he dead madams?" he said.

"No he's very much alive Mr Bumble." Mrs Sowerberry said.

Inside the coffin Merlin could hear the voices but they muffled, he then heard and recognized the voice of Mr Bumble. This time he was still angry and wasn't prepared to be good until Noah apologized. Next thing a tap on the coffin then a voice shouted from Mr Bumble.

"Merlin!"

"You let me out of here!"

"Do you know this voice boy?"

"Yes I do!" Merlin said giving the box a kick.

"Aren't you trembling when I speak Merlin?"

"No I'm not" giving another kick.

Mrs Sowerberry looked at Mr Bumble shocked face.

"The boy's gone mad Mr Bumble. No boy would ever think to speak to you like that."

Mr Bumble nodded and then noticed the plate of meat under the counter he picked it up and faced Mrs Sowerberry.

"Have you been feeding him this? He said handing the plate over.

"Yes we have but he doesn't have much only the scraps which are always tiny."

"Then there's your problem ma'am. You've overfed him; You've raised a artificial spirit in him. If you had kept him on gruel that we do at the workhouse, then none of this would've ever happened.

After this Mr Sowerberry walked he was surprised to see Mr. Bumble standing in the room.

"Ah bumble here for another coffin are we? He asked.

"No dear, that boy Merlin Emrys, you have no idea what he's been up to. We had to lock him away, never in all my days." she sternly said.

Mr Bumble turned to the coffin and raised the lid he grabbed Merlin and pulled him out, before he could do harm.

"Now listen here boy what do you think you're playing at?" Mr Bumble shouted shaking Merlin's body.

Merlin began to get a dizzy head but quickly shook it off before pointing his finger out at Noah. "He called my mother names." Noah stood with his arms folded he knew that no one would believe an orphans word. Mrs Sowerberry lead closer to Merlin she knew as long as Mr Bumble held him he couldn't hit her.

"So what if he did, you little ungrateful little wretch! She deserved what he said, and worse.

Merlin could feel his anger boil up again but kept calm.

"She did not!

"She did."

"That is a lie!"

Merlin lost control again and flung out of Mr Bumbles grasp he pushed Mrs Sowerberry into the coffin he was just in, whilst everyone helped her out. Merlin had already grabbed his bag and cover and had legged it out the door running as fast as he could he ran out the town not daring to stop for breath. he kept running and running until he was far away from that town. He thought he could hear Noah running after him this made him run faster soon he passed a sign saying Camelot this way he knew where he was going he'd just had to survive to reach there. He was determined to get there alive. His journey had begun.


	4. the journey to Camelot

Since running away from the village where he was brought up Merlin had been walking for seven days solid, he tried to walk 20 miles each day stopping to beg people for food to passers by, some took pity and gave him water and bread others would walk past him. When night fell Merlin saw the sign saying Camelot.

"That's it," He thought

"I'll go to Camelot seek my fortune."

When he passed another sign saying Camelot 36 miles he was exhausted and tired. His legs were about to collapse he saw a meadow in the distance and carried on towards it until he saw a haystack in the middle. He carefully climbed over the gate trying not to make a sound and alert the farmer who Merlin guessed was in the building next to the meadow. Merlin didn't really care he just wanted to sleep.

He lay on the hay and tried as much as he could to get comfy before trying to cover himself for warmth, as the night was turning cold and icy. He felt alone, Soon he fell into a deep sleep dreaming of his mother and being with her.

Next morning when ne awoke the sun but it was cold.. Merlin felt frozen and was starving he managed to force his legs out the hay and tried standing up he was a bit wobbly but managed t keep a balance, he walked slowly over to fence he had climbed over and in luck saw a horse and cart stacked up with all sorts of fruit and vegetables his mouth started watering as he imagined eating all of it in one go. Suddenly the house door opened and a small man walked out Merlin guessed he was the farmer off on his travels or off to sell his fruit. He crouched under the fence hoping he wouldn't get spotted and listened.

"Right old Bessie here we go again" The farmer said giving the horse a gentle pat.

"I know we're too old for this girl but we need the money to live on, so let's get ready and be on our way, we should reach Camelot this afternoon if we're lucky" he said walking back inside the house.

Merlin couldn't believe it, had that man just said he was going to Camelot, he was in luck he checked over the fence to see if the coast was clear and carefully climbed back over the fence this was it was no or never.

He ran and stood behind the cart and checked that the man was inside before he climbed into the back behind the drivers seat. He sat down on the back for a second until a thought passed him. "

"If I get caught sitting here then I'm surely going to get thrown off and my luck will run out, no I need to hide myself."

Merlin glanced around the cart and saw a half empty basket full of apples, he quickly grabbed as many apples as he could and climbed in the basket placing the apples above him so he was completely hidden from view. All Merlin could do now was wait, and soon enough after a few minutes waiting he heard a thump on the cart which he guessed was the man sitting down and then felt movement. The slow gentle movement of the cart was slowly sending Merlin to sleep he had already eaten a few apples he knew he shouldn't but he was just starving so with the full stomach and the gentle motion of the cart he found himself drifting off to sleep. He hoped that when he next woke up he would be in Camelot.


End file.
